moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hover drone
The Hover Drone is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that appears as an enemy weapon and as a player-controllable weapon in the campaigns Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout, as well as Military Support in Modern Combat 4. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour }} Campaign In the campaign, the Hover Drone is used by Carter to assist Blake while he tried to secure Saunders in the mission Critical Path. The Hover Drone has 4 rockets and 80 minigun rounds to kill SGS soldiers defending Saunders. Even if these weapons run out of ammunition, after a short moment of not using these will result in instant refill of bullets. Similar to the Ground Drone, the gatling gun mounted on the Hover Drone can be overheated, and unlike the Ground Drone, it can run out of ammunition. However, resupplies of the gatling gun are swift. The gatling gun also fires at 1200 RPM and is exclusively a one-hit against hostiles. It also has very high penetration, meaning that it can blow through cars, barrels, and even tanks rather effectively. The rocket launcher on the Hover Drone fires missiles that inflict instant death for any hostile within the blast radius, and with one missile, it can destroy an unarmored vehicle, such as a car, with just one hit, and can destroy tanks in two hits. The hover drone is controllable by the player in: * Critical Path - To assist Phantom Unit capture Everett Saunders. Multiplayer The Hover Drone requires 8 kills to use it in multiplayer. (With Military Tactician it will only need 7 kills.) The drone is not manually controlled and can only fire its machine gun. It is most effective at open areas such as in Alert. But it would not have access to enter buildings so it is not suggested to get this support in smaller maps. If a Support class with the Paragon Saboteur perk equipped comes near the drone, the drone will be disabled and will fall to the ground, destroying it. A CTK-88 Crumplor can also lock on to the drone, knocking the drone out of the air with just one hit. Trivia * Before the Meltdown Update. It took 9 kills/captures to receive this support. Modern Combat 5 Hover drones are first encountered as hostiles in the mission "Hot Spot" where they attack Phoenix and Turkura while they are being pursued by Raiders, and are encountered in various later missions. Hover drones are fairly easy to shoot down even with small arms, and chaff grenades can also be used to temporarily disable drones in the area from firing. In the mission "Support", Phoenix pilots a drone remotely to defend the Gilman Security squad against WLA terrorists in Venice (which can fire both machine gun rounds and rockets). In the mission "Infiltration", Hawk is killed after a drone collides with the elevator he and Phoenix are riding to the top of the Gilman Security HA, causing him to fall off the elevator to his death. Gallery Hover Drone-Opening Cutscene.jpg|The Hover Drone in the opening cutscene of Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Hover Drone Support.jpg|The Hover Drone providing support for Blake and Walker in Red Summit MC4-Hover Drone-world.jpg|The hover drone in Overtime. MC4-Hover Drone-world2.jpg|The Hover Drone in multiplayer in the map Backfire Category:Drones Category: Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour vehicles Category: Modern Combat 5: Blackout vehicles Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Military Support